From Hell
by superfelix
Summary: A Jack the Ripper/CI story. Alex is the new Sergeant from Inspector Robert Goren. She has a big secret and a killer sneaks through London. B/A in later chapters.
1. First contact

Marsha, I thank you so much for your wonderful help.

This was a _**Livejournal law & order 100 Challenge**_ entry from me. But the 100 words were not enough. I had so much fun with writing that I extend it.

**Summary**: A Jack the Ripper/CI story. Alex is the new Sergeant from Inspector Robert Goren. She has a big secret and a killer sneaks through London. B/A in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

**A/N1:** From Hell what a movie. I hope you know the scene with Johnny Depp and the taste of grapes of the lips of one of the dead woman.

**A/N2: **There are a lot of true facts and real person in this story. I get my information from Wikipedia and Patricia Cornwell: Portrait of a Killer.Jack the Ripper.Case Closed, 2002

If you want more information, go in your library or use the www. This is just a little drabble from me and I take a few places and persons and put it together with Bobby and Alex. This is no scientific report.

**A/N3:** Okay something history and so OOC, I know but I enjoy the time shift and my both favoured modern Detectives.

**A/N4: **The first story I write from the first moment in English, only in English.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Title: **From Hell

**Challenge Theme: **Villain Crossover

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

* * *

**From Hell**

* * *

**1. First contact**

It's Saturday the 8th September 1888. She should report in Whitechapel, Hanburg Street 29. She was assigned to a new Inspector, Inspector Robert Goren. He had a reputation as a loner, not a team player.

She arrived at the scene of crime at eight o'clock in the morning. A very tall man in a dark and expensive suit kneels over a dead body, which lies in a doorway. There is blood everywhere. She swallows hard and fights back the nausea. _C'mon Alex, pull yourself together, this is not the first dead woman you've seen and this is your chance. Now you are finally at Scotland Yard. You are no more just a Constable._ _You preserved your secret for the last several years. God, five years and no one knows it._

She notes how the man bends down his nose to the mouth of the prostitute and sniffs it. How he takes his index finger, rubs it over the lips of the hooker and licks it.

"Wine and grapes?...write it down.", he says, still examining the body.

"Sir?" Alex is a bit confused. Did he speak to her? He gives her no sign that he even notices her presence.

Robert Goren stands up and walks over to her. His trousers are bloods stained, but he seems oblivious it. He just takes his handkerchief and cleans his hands.

"You must be Alexander Eames, my new Sergeant. This is the second dead woman in one week with the same Modus Operandi and I have only these letters."

He hands her the one he found next Annie Chapman's dead body.

Alex reads it and her eyes rest at the signature: Jack the Ripper

As his new assistant reads the few lines from this monster, Bobby checks him out. He has short blond hair, is very short and very thin, but his face is as beautiful as an angel.

He will try to work with him. He has to. This is his last chance. He drove the last six Sergeants away with his eccentric ways. With Eames he wants to do better.

"Sorry…hallo, I am Inspector Robert Goren and this is…" and he points to the dead woman "…is Annie Chapman. She was found at six a.m. On August 31st we found Mary Ann Nichols."

Alex steps toward her new Inspector and shakes his hand. She kneels next to Annie's body and sniffs out her mouth too. "What do you think, Sir; red wine or white wine?" She rises again, takes her notebook and a pencil to write his comments down.

Bobby likes Eames initiative. Maybe they could be a good team? "Red wine…" he says "…I think she drank red wine and don't call me Sir, okay."

"Well, Inspector what should we do next?"

"We drive back to the Yard and I'll show you the other letters and the photos from Mary Ann Nichols…Eames, is it Irish?"

"Yes." She says a bit perplexed, because of the sudden shift. "But I've lived my whole life in London."

"Good, so you know the city. This is important for me because I don't want to explain too much."

Alex feels Goren's discerning eyes looking her over. She tries to shake the feeling that he can see right through her..._D__oes he know it? No, why should he!_

Bobby feels that something is wrong with this young man. He can't quite put his finger on it, but given time he knows he will figure it out...

They both climb into the carriage. _What a luxury_, Alex thinks. She doesn't get to ride something like this very often. Her father was a police man too, just a Bobby. First in Dublin and then twenty years in London and her mother washes the clothes for other people. She raised Alex and her four brothers and sisters and did a good job of it.

**-xXx-**

After she read all the Ripper letters and Inspector Goren invited her to the conference with Assistant Commissioner Melville Leslie Macnaghten, they drove to the hospital, to see Annie Chapman's body.

On their way Inspector Goren shows her a lot of photographs of Mary Ann.

"She was found at 31st August, 3:40 a.m. On the floor in front of a closed stable entrance in the Buck's Row. Her throat was cut deep..." and he shows her a close-up "…and her abdomen had three small slashes in her groin area, which exposed her intestines."

"Yes, I see." Alex takes the pictures and studies them.

Bobby was testing his new assistant. The last two would have thrown up, if he had shown them such pictures. He is impressed with Alexander.

"What do you think Sir, was it a knife or a scalpel?"

"What do you think? And please, don't call me Sir."

"So…sorry." Alex apologizes and smiles nervously at her handsome boss. "It looks like a scalpel. The cuts are very precise."

"Yes, I also think that it was a medical instrument." The carriage comes to a stop. "We're here, The London Hospital. We have to go to the cellar. I hope the doctor is not drunk, like the last time."

They both descend the stairs and the smell of decay grows stronger. As they open the door to the hall with the dead bodies, they run into a wall of indescribable stench.

Alex wants to run away to escape from this hell. But she notes that the huge Inspector takes his handkerchief and covers his nose and mouth with it. She does the same.

"Damn…what a nightmare." he swallows hard. "Doc, where is our dead woman?"

"Here Sir." and the little man, who looks like a gnome folds back the bleed sheet from Annie Chapman's body.

"Oh God." Alex gasps as flies swarm around them.

"What can you say about her, Dr. Phillips?" Bobby asks.

Alex once again takes her notebook and pencil to take more notes.

Bobby likes his new assistant more each minute. He knows what is expected of him without having to be told.

"She is 5 feet tall…" – _only a few inches smaller than you_ Alex – "…older than 40 but no 50. She had tuberculosis. She has a deep cut in her throat."

"Like Mary Ann." Bobby whispers.

"Her abdomen was cut open and she was completely disembowelled."

"Her intestines have been thrown over her right shoulder." Alex noted. This first look at Annie she will never forget."

"Her murderer had taken her womb and parts of her muscle around the bellybutton with him."

"God" Alex moans. She subconsciously moves her hands over her own abdomen; she once again has to suppress the urge to flee this horrible place, this hell. Unfortunately, this time she can't do it.

"Inspector, I have to go…I can't…sorry." And she flees up the stairs taking them three at a time.

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**please leave a review**


	2. An unlocked door

**2. An un-locked door**

Alex returns to her small, but clean room in an attic. In winter it is cold like the arctic and in summer hot like purgatory. But it is her room, her place of calm and peace. The one place she could be Alexandra.

She borrows the wooden bath tub from her landlady. It's difficult to fill the tub with water, but she needs a bath after this horrifying day.

After she pours the last bucket of hot water into the tub, Alex gets undressed. She removes her trousers and her underwear. She rips off her jacket, vest and quickly unbuttons her shirt. She loosens the bandages on the upper part of her body that concealed her breasts. The warmth of the water soothes her skin and a slight blush returns to her breasts.

She rubs her hands slowly over the marks that the bandages left behind. She sits down and enjoys the feeling of hot water on her body. She closes her eyes and thinks of her first day as Sergeant.

She was good, so good…until…until she ran away. _How could you Alex? What will he think? Now he will send you back. You can't go back to being just a Constable, you can't. You worked too hard for this._

As the water starts to cool, she quickly washes her golden hair. She stands up, gropes for the big towel and dries her entire body. As she starts to dry her hair, there is a knock and her door flies open. Inspector Robert Goren stands in her doorway, staring at her naked form, his eyes are everywhere.

Bobby's mouth hangs open and he finds himself speechless. This is the right address. He got it from the Yard and Alex's name was written on the door. He looks again at it A. Eames but what is this? He finds himself looking at the body of this beautiful woman. A woman with the face of his Sergeant.

Alex is speechless too. She is frozen in shock and panic.

"I...I'm sorry...I...the door...I knocked...I didn't know it...it was open. I..." his voice fails him as his face turns bright red.

Alex jumps to the door, pulls him into her room and closes the door behind him. "Come in…no one knows it in the house and...no one knows." and she begins to cry. Alex sinks to the floor, grabbing the towel from her head and wrapping it tightly around her body.

"Please Inspector, you can't tell anyone! I…I worked so hard for everything." she sobs, covering her face in her two hands.

Bobby has to sit down too. He sinks onto the only chair to be found in the room.

"I…I just want the notes you made today." he stammers. "I…I want to write it down in the files. That's the only reason I'm here."

Alex looks up at Bobby as he continues to avoid looking directly at her, his face so full of goodness and warmth, but also full of surprise. He blushes as he realizes what just happened.

"Shit…why now, why now?" she stands up, grabs her vest and pulls out her notebook. "Here Inspector, my notes." she says as she hands him her little black book. "Tomorrow I'll go to the Assistant Commissioner and hand in my resignation." she informs him.

"No…no, I need you. You are my last chance. I can't chase you, my new Sergeant away, not after just one day! I'll be fired." Bobby blurts out. "Please...I won't tell anyone."

Alex didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow eight o'clock at the Yard, Alexander." he says, standing to leave. The wet towel clings to her body in an unbelievable way. He wants to know so much more about her…everything, but he has to leave. He doesn't know what he will do, if he stays just one more moment. He is afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Good night, Inspector."

"Good night...Alex...Alexandra." he says as he leaves.

**-xXx-**

After a night without much sleep, Alex arrived the Yard at seven o'clock. She takes the Annie Chapman and Mary Ann Nichols files and reads both again. She wants to know what happened after she fled from the morgue.

Alex studies the photographs once more as the Inspector enters the office. He looks tired too. His curly hair stands in all directions and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. He missed to close the knot.

"Good morning Eames."

"Inspector" she stands up and steps away from his desk.

Because the office is so small they stand very close to each other. Bobby can smell the rose scented soap Alex had used last night. The scent brings back the memory of her beautiful naked form again. The swell of her breasts, her tiny waist and her well rounded hips and behind were burned into his memory. The dream he had last night of her plays in his head - holding her, caressing her, kissing her, stealing her towel. - He blushes as she brushes past him to sit at the desk across from him.

Alex senses his discomfort. She feels the tension too. Inspector Goren is a handsome man. She couldn't help but those dark brown eyes, his broad shoulders and long, elegant fingers. She feels drawn to him. Although she was completely defenseless in her room, last night she felt no fear or embarrassment being alone in her room dressed in nothing but a towel with this man.

Lying in her small bed she found herself imagining what it would feel to be held in his arms and what his lips would feel on hers.

"What happened after I left the hospital?" Alex says.

Inspector Goren takes his seat and finally finishes tying his tie. "Nothing...ehm...not much. I also had enough too and followed you just five minutes later."

"I am sorry that I ran away." Alex says softly.

"It's all right, it was difficult for me too. I almost ran when Dr. Phillips folded back the sheet." he says and smiles to Alex with a wink in his eyes.

* * *

**please leave a review**


	3. The Double Event

**3. The Double Event**

In the next three weeks they learned to work well together. Bobby never mentioned that first night. He tries to keep a professional distance from Alex and also keeps her secret.

They worked well together. Alex was most interested in Inspector Goren's unorthodox methods and learned a lot from him. She was the only one who seemed to know what he was thinking and follow his train of thought, but they didn't get the Ripper.

The Ripper continued to elude them. He sends more letters and on the 30th of September he sends them Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes. It was the night of the Double Event.

Two o'clock in the early hours of Sunday morning, Bobby kneels over the dead body of Catherine Eddowes, as Alex enters the Mitre Square in the City of London.

She sees the dead woman and her intestines over her right shoulder. Alex closes her eyes for a brief moment, then she steps next to her Inspector and informs him: "The body of Elizabeth Stride is now in the London Hospital. Dr. Phillips wants to do the autopsy within the hour. He is waiting for her…" and Alex kneels at Bobby's side to look into the mutilated face of Catherine Eddowes. "…to do her autopsy afterwards."

"She has the same injuries as Annie Chapman." Bobby says as he stands up. "Her throat's been deep cut and she's been disembowelled. Dr. Phillip will tell us what is missing."

Before Alex stands up too she runs her hand over Catherine's hair to put it in order. She nestles at the apron and discovers that it is torn. A large portion of the linen is missing.

"Did you see this, Inspector?"

"Yes I noticed it too…come on, let's go get a drink in this little bar and you can tell me what the man who found Elizabeth Stride said."

Together they enter the restaurant and seat themselves at a table in a dark corner. A single candle provides a dim light that frames Alex's young face. Bobby allows himself the luxury of studying her beautiful face once more.

"She was found at one o'clock and was lying on the ground in Dutfield's Yard, off Berner Street." Alex recites from her notes what Bobby already knows. He was at the scene of that crime as well, but had to leave a half hour later to investigate Catherine's death

"A steward of an adjoining club, Mr John Roam…" Alex continues reading her notes "…discovered her body as he drove into the yard with a pony and cart. He notes that the blood still gushed from her wound. She was killed just a few minutes before Mr. Roam discovered her. He believed that the killer was still in the yard, but he didn't see anyone. It was just a feeling."

"Any other witnesses?"

"Two men said that they saw her in Berner Street just fifteen minutes before she was found. Israel Schwartz reported seeing her being attacked by what could have been two men who threw her to the ground on the street outside Dutfield's Yard around 12:45 a.m."

"Two witnesses three testimonies." Bobby shakes with his head. "He had no time to end it." Bobby says, because Elizabeth Stride had only a deep cut in her throat but nothing else.

"Or it wasn't the Ripper." Alex suggested.

"But the murder of Stride shares so many similarities to the pattern of the Ripper killings: date, time, type of site, characteristics of the victim and the method of murder." Bobby recounts. "And there's only a short walking distance between Berner Street and Mitre Square. He had enough time to kill Catherine Eddowes just one hour later…He was interrupted by the club steward's arrival."

Alex closes her eyes, takes her hand and runs it over her throat. It's same gesture she makes when she's got something on her mind. Bobby smiles and nestles his chin in his left hand.

Alex opens her eyes again and looks directly into Bobby's. _She caught him. _He blushes and looks away._ He needs to be more careful, but he can't overcome his desire to look at her._

"Did you talk with the policeman, who found Catherine?" Alex asks to help Bobby regain his composure. She is quite aware that he often looks at her, even though he thinks she's oblivious to his attention. To be honest, she loves the way he looks at her. The way his eyes move over her body. It helps to make her feel like the woman she truly was under all the male clothing. But she can't allow herself to think about that._ We're working on a huge case. There is no place for...for what Alex? Love? Don't be ridiculous, he can't possibly...s_he blinks.

Bobby clears his throat. "He says that he didn't see anything twelve to fourteen minutes earlier as he was walking the beat before he found her."

Alex takes her little black book to write it down. "She was last seen alive by three witnesses, Joseph Lawende, Joseph Hyam Levy and Harry Harris. She was standing talking with a man, presumably her killer at the entrance to Church Passage at 1.35 a.m." Bobby continues.

"It leads west to Mitre Square, doesn't it?"

"Yes, exactly. Only ten minutes later, 1.45 a.m. she was found in the south corner of Mitre Square by PC Edward Watkins on his beat. He didn't hear anything. "

**-xXx-**

"Inspector, Sergeant we found something in the stairwell of a tenement on Goulston Street. Constable Alfred Long discovered a bloodstained piece of an apron."

A few minutes later Bobby and Alex are back in Whitechapel. It is half past three. DC Long steps over to Bobby. "Here Inspector." he says and hands him the fabric. "There was writing in white chalk on the wall, above where I found this… _The Juwes are the men that will not be blamed for nothing._ " he quotes.

"Please show us the place." Bobby says and Alex notes the sentence on the next page of her notebook.

As they reach the site they see only the last letters from _nothing_. "What are you doing?" Bobby screams. He grabs the arm of a young man and snatches the sponge from him.

"Let him, Inspector. I gave him the order to this." Police Superintendent Thomas Arnold says.

"B…but Sir, you cannot destroy the scene of the crime."

"I have the approval from Police Commissioner Sir Charles Warren and Inspector don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I know what I'm doing. We cannot risk it. The religious tensions were already high, and there have already been many near-riots."

"Did you make a photo?" Bobby asks trying to restrain the impulse to hit the man.

"No"

"What?" Alex asks quietly in shock. She places herself between Bobby and the Superintendent.

"The Commissioner means this is too dangerous. '_considered it desirable to obliterate the writing at once_', his words."

"I can't believe it." Bobby breathes.

"Go home Goren. You haven't slept for the entire weekend, rest a few hours."

"I can't Sir. There are four dead women. Two of them are still warm. We have no clues. We have nothing." Bobby whispers. He wants to hurt this arrogant man, who knows nothing.

"Let's visit Dr. Phillips." Alex says and lays her hand on Bobby's shoulder. She doesn't want him to do something stupid that could coast him his job.

Bobby turns his head toward her and sees her encouraging smile. He takes a deep breath, takes her hand, squeezes it gently and turns away from Thomas Arnold.

"But after this you go home. Sergeant you are responsible for it...Eames, do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir, I'll put him to bed after we see the doctor." Alex says over her shoulder.

* * *

**please leave a review**


	4. A ride with a cab

_I thank __everybody who clicks on my story and taking the time to read it. I thank especially my entire kind of reviewer for their wonderful words and the readers, who alert and C2s my story. You all make me feel so happy._

_The following autopsy reports are quotations from wikipedia. This happened really to the victims of Jack the Ripper._

* * *

**4. A ride with a cab**

After Bobby and Alex take a few minutes to indulge in some hot coffee they enter the London Hospital. Dr. George Bagster Phillips invites them into his office.

"Please take a seat."

"What have you found Doctor?" Bobby asks as he sits down. Alex places herself behind Bobby and leans against the wall. She is tired and wants to be in her bed, but at the same time she is excited too. The power and the untiring energy of Inspector Goren is contagious.

"Elizabeth Stride had just this deep cut in her throat. No other injuries on her body. She was forty to forty-five. She was very tall, 5.41 ft." then he gives Bobby his report.

Bobby reads: _'There was a clear-cut incision on the neck. It was six inches in length and commenced two and a half inches in a straight line below the angle of the jaw, one half inch in over an undivided muscle, and then becoming deeper, dividing the sheath. The cut was very clean and deviated only a little downwards. The arteries and other vessels contained in the sheath were all cut through. The cut through the tissues on the right side was more superficial, and tailed off to about two inches below the right angle of the jaw. The deep vessels on that side were uninjured. From this it was evident that the haemorrhage was caused through the partial severance of the left cartoid artery. Decomposition had commenced in the skin. Dark brown spots were on the anterior surface of the left chin. There was a deformity in the bones of the right leg, which was not straight, but bowed forwards. There was no recent external injury save to the neck. The body being washed more thoroughly I could see some healing sores. The lobe of the left ear was torn as if from the removal or wearing through of an earring, but it was thoroughly healed. On removing the scalp there was no sign of extravasations of blood. The heart was small, the left ventricle firmly contracted, and the right slightly so. There was no clot in the pulmonary artery, but the right ventricle was full of dark clot. The left was firmly contracted as to be absolutely empty. The stomach was large and the mucous membrane only congested. It contained partly digested food, apparently consisting of cheese, potato, and farinaceous powder. All the teeth on the lower left jaw were absent.' _

He finishes the report and hands it to Alex.

After she reads it, she places the document in the file.

"Dr. Frederick Gordon Brown is now with Mrs Eddowes. He will do the autopsy. I'm going home now, I am tiered…You can wait, if you want." he stands and abruptly leaves his office.

Alex and Bobby are a bit perplexed, as the doctor leaves them alone in his office.

"Come on, let's go to the cellar." Bobby says at they leave the office too. "I want to see what the Ripper did with Catherine."

"Okay Inspector, let's go." Alex agrees, although she really doesn't want to go back to that hell.

"Is everything okay with you?" Bobby asks gently "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to. I know you're probably tired, too."

"No, I'm fine." she reassured him.

They enter the dark and hot place. Alex holds her breath. She sees the doctor in the middle of the room. He is sewing up the body of Catherine Eddowes. The autopsy is over.

"Dr. Brown, what can you tell us about her?" Bobby asks sleepily. The lack of sleep from the last few nights are catching up to him.

"He stole her left kidney and part of her womb."

"The signature of the Ripper." Alex says and writes it down.

"Yes, I know, I read Dr. Phillips report from Annie Chapman."

"Thank you Doctor for doing the autopsy tonight." Bobby nods and turns around to leave the hospital.

"No problem, we all want you to find this bastard." Dr. Brown replies as he accompanies Bobby up the stairs. Alex takes another minute to look at Catherine's body. She can't believe what has been done to all these women.

**-xXx-**

Alex finds Bobby waiting in front of the hospital for her.

"Now you have to go to bed, Inspector. I'll get in trouble if you don't go home."

Bobby smiles at his Sergeant. "Okay, but can I see you home?"

"No, your house is nearer. I'll see you home."

"You don't trust me, Alex?"

"Of course, but not necessarily with this one thing."

Bobby starts to laugh and stops a rent cab. "Thames Street, Pudding Lane please." he says to the coachman.

After a few minutes they are at Bobby's house. "Take my Sergeant to Clare Market." Bobby says and pays the man.

"No Inspector, I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous Alex. That's more than two miles. Take this coach and you'll be at home in a quarter of an hour. You need your sleep too."

"Thanks Sir."

Bobby once again allows himself the luxury of looking directly into Alex's eyes and smiles. His eye browns raises.

"Inspector" she says with a nod and smiles back.

"Sweet dreams, Alex. I'll see you Monday morning"

"All right."

The coachman wants to go on, but Alex stops him. "Please wait until he is in the house." After Bobby closes the door, smiling back at her because of her excessive concern, Alex motions to the coachman to start.

As he lays alone in his bed Bobby's mind dwell on Alex. '_Well this is another night without her in my arms. But what can I do? How should I start? I can't tell her "Alex I love you. Stay with me, for the rest of your life." Or can I? _

As he drifts off to sleep, his dreams are of Alex, his Alex.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay loved readers, Alex didn't put Bobby in bed, how she promised it. The fluffy parts of the story last a few more days.

The half of the story is now published. More follows soon.

**please leave a review**


	5. Thank you, SirRobert

**5. Thank you, Sir…Robert**

"Hey Alex, how was your Sunday?" Bobby enters his office with a big smile on his face. He is in a very good mood. Seeing Alex after a day off always put him in a good mood. When he was with her it seemed as if all was right with the world, no matter how horrific the crime they were investigating might be.

"Wonderful" Alex turns her face toward Bobby and smiles. "First I slept until noon and then I took a long walk at the Thames."

"Sounds good."

"It was."

"All right, back to work, then. Can you repeat the Goulston-Street-Graffito?"

Bobby doesn't want to think about yesterday. He was at the public baths. As he sank into the hot water he felt the tension of the past few days melt away. After a few minutes, Ruth, the young bath woman who came as usual to help him wash his back and take care, with her strong hands and her round body, his other needs, joined him. The touch that normally helped to relax him caused him to grab her hand and push her away. He explained that her services were no longer needed. He saw the look of disappointment on her face, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't want her. He just wanted Alex. He closed his eyes into this big tube and imagined having her with him in the hot water. With rhythmic and gently movements he releases himself alone.

_"The Juwes are the men that will not be blamed for nothing." _Alex reads out loud.

"Juwes?...mhm" Bobby asks again, focusing on her voice.

"Yes…maybe it means Jew."

"Could be. The writing included a double negative. It is a common feature of Cockney speech." Bobby remarks.

"A lot of them live in Eastend."

"I know. Maybe it could be translated to: _'The Jews are men who will not take responsibility for anything'_ and so the message was written by someone who believed he or she had been wronged by one of the many Jewish merchants or tradesmen in the area." Bobby expresses his thoughts out loud.

"Do you think that _'Juwes'_ referred not to "Jews", but to Jubela, Jubelo and Jubelum, the three killers of Hiram Abiff, a semi-legendary figure in Freemasonry? And furthermore, that the message was written by the killer as part of a Masonic plot?" Alex suggests.

Bobby raises his eye brows. This young woman surprises him every day with something new. "Very interesting, but how did you come up with that?"

Alex blushes and lowers her eyes. "Just a book on my bedside table, I read yesterday. It is too crazy, isn't it?"

"No, we'll keep it in mind. But maybe it was just a coincidence. The writing was still on the wall as the murderer placed the fabric."

Alex counters: "Or he wrote the graffiti to lay a trace."

"We don't know. There are so many possibilities."

**-xXx-**

"Inspector, we got a postcard from the Central News Agency. They sent it as soon as possible, as they noticed what they have there." a young Constable in uniform says as he enters Bobby's and Alex's office a few hours later.

"A postcard, Constable?"

"From Jack the Ripper, Sir." he hands the postcard to Bobby.

"Thanks Jones."

"What did he write this time?" Alex asks.

"_I was not codding dear old Boss when I gave you the tip, you'll hear about Saucy Jacky's work tomorrow double event this time number one squealed a bit couldn't finish straight off. Had not got time to get ears off for police thanks for keeping last letter back till I got to work again._

_Jack the Ripper_"

"_Double event this time? _Oh, it is from him. No one knows what happened yesterday morning. I didn't read something in the newspapers."

"Postmarked and received October 1st, today." Bobby replies. "What should we do to protect the women of this city, Alex?"

"I don't know, Inspector. I have no idea. He mocks us." Alex says in frustration.

**-xXx-**

Bobby arrives 13 Miller's Court, off Dorset Street in Spitalfields at noon. It was Friday the 9th of November and they have the next victim. Bobby knows that he is now really in hell. A lot of Mary Jane Kelly's organs were removed and lay now scattered in her room. Her face is just a bloody mask. _No one could ever identify her._ Bobby thinks. They just know that it is her room.

Alex steps toward Bobby. She tries not to look at Mary Kelly. She doesn't want to see this misery. Her face pales as she closes her eyes.

"Come, let's go outside for a moment." Bobby suggests.

"Thanks" Alex replies gratefully

"I can't breathe into this room." Bobby says to reassure Alex that it isn't any easier for him to look at this carnage.

"A woman named Caroline Maxwell claimed to have seen Kelly alive at about 08:30 on the morning." Alex reads a witness's statement.

"Only three hours before we found her."

"Yes...but can he do all that in such a short time? All of that?" Alex asks incredibly. She sees the wounds and injuries from Mary Kelly with her inner eyes and tries to hold back the nausea that threatens to overcome her. She won't thrown up Bobby's shoes.

**-xXx-**

"This time I can't Inspector. I can't go with you to the cellar." Alex stands at the top of the stairs but can't move.

"No problem, Alex. I'll go alone and give you a report tomorrow."

"I feel so helpless. I want too...but I can't." She tries to explain, but can't find the right words.

"It's okay, I understand you. You don't have to explain." Bobby smiles sympathetically.

"Thank you, Sir...Robert." she says softly, speaking his name for the first time.

"It's okay." he reassures her once again. Hearing his name from her lips put him ease. With renewed vigour, he takes the stairs to hell.

* * *

**please leave a review**


	6. Behind closed doors

**6. Behind closed doors**

"Dr. Bond, Dr. Phillips, what do you have for me?"

"Where is your little assistant?" Phillips asks smugly. He notes that there is something between the Inspector and his Sergeant. He notices the looks between them and Goren is not the first man, who enjoys the embrace of women and men.

"He has other duties to attend to." Bobby replies curtly. He hates the expression on the face of this doctor and he hates what it is this suggesting. There was nothing going on between himself and Alex and he hates the ides that this man would even think it. It takes all his willpower to keep himself from punching that smug look off the doctor's face.

To diffuse the situation Thomas Bond starts to read the autopsy report:

"_The whole of the surface of the abdomen and thighs was removed and the abdominal cavity emptied of its viscera. The breasts were cut off, the arms mutilated by several jagged wounds and the face hacked beyond recognition of the features. The tissues of the neck were severed all round down to the bone._

_The viscera were found in various parts viz: the uterus and kidneys with one breast under the head, the other breast by the right foot, the liver between the feet, the intestines by the right side and the spleen by the left side of the body. The flaps removed from the abdomen and thighs were on a table._

_The face was gashed in all directions, the nose, cheeks, eyebrows, and ears being partly removed. The lips were blanched and cut by several incisions running obliquely down to the chin. There were also numerous cuts extending irregularly across all the features._

_The neck was cut through the skin and other tissues right down to the vertebrae, the fifth and sixth being deeply notched. The skin cuts in the front of the neck showed distinct ecchymosis. The air passage was cut at the lower part of the larynx through the cricoid cartilage_

_Both breasts were more or less removed by circular incisions, the muscle down to the ribs being attached to the breasts. The intercostals between the fourth, fifth, and sixth ribs were cut through and the contents of the thorax visible through the openings._

_The skin and tissues of the abdomen from the costal arch to the pubes were removed in three large flaps. The right thigh was denuded in front to the bone, the flap of skin, including the external organs of generation, and part of the right buttock. The left thigh was stripped of skin fascia, and muscles as far as the knee._

_The left calf showed a long gash through skin and tissues to the deep muscles and reaching from the knee to five inches above the ankle. Both arms and forearms had extensive jagged wounds._

_The right thumb showed a small superficial incision about one inch long, with extravasation of blood in the skin, and there were several abrasions on the back of the hand moreover showing the same condition._

_On opening the thorax it was found that the right lung was minimally adherent by old firm adhesions. The lower part of the lung was broken and torn away. The left lung was intact. It was adherent at the apex and there were a few adhesions over the side. In the substances of the lung there were several nodules of consolidation._

_The pericardium was open below and the heart absent. In the abdominal cavity there was some partly digested food of fish and potatoes, and similar food was found in the remains of the stomach attached to the intestines._"

"The heart is absent." Bobby murmurs. He stands next to Mary Kelly and looks down her dead body, while the doctor reads these awful details. "Was it a medical doctor, or an amateur?"

"In each case the mutilation was inflicted by a person who had no scientific nor anatomical knowledge. In my opinion he does not even possess the technical knowledge of a butcher of horse slaughterer or a person accustomed to cut up dead animals." he answers.

"Thank you."

Bobby leaves the morgue with the report on the fifth victim of Jack the Ripper.

**-xXx-**

"Good morning Alex." Bobby says as he enters his office next day. He stops abruptly as he notices Alex is not there; their office is empty; her coat doesn't hang on the peg. Where is she? She is always there first in the morning. Feeling uneasy, Bobby hangs his cape in the wardrobe and lays his top hat on the board.

As he reads the 'From Hell' letter they got at the 16th October once again, Alex finally arrives at the office.

"Excuse me Inspector; I had a little accident on my way."

"What?...Is everything all right?" Bobby rises from his chair to close the door and takes Alex by her arms. After the look he got from Phillips in the morgue, he doesn't want any more rumours to start about his feelings for Alex.

"Outch…Robert…please don't hug me…my arm and my shoulder." Alex protests. Despite the pain in her arm, she relishes his touch. His big, warm hands rest on her both shoulders. His left runs slowly down her arm. There is a big tear in her coat.

"What happened to you?" Bobby whispers quietly and looks deeply in Alex's eyes. Carefully he takes her coat and places Alex on her chair. He carefully inspects her left arm. There is no blood and the fabric of her jacket is not broken.

"Someone threw a flowerpot out of a window and I was standing right under it. I was lucky it didn't hit my head." she says and starts to laugh because of the ridiculous circumstance. "But it still hurts like hell. It came from a second floor window."

"Do you want to go home?" Bobby asks with concern.

"No, tell me what he did to her."

"Do you really want to know?" he asks as he hands her the report.

"Yes I do." Alex takes the papers and starts to read.

"I'll make some tea for us, while you read." Bobby offers.

"That will be great, thanks."

As Bobby enters the office with two big mugs of hot tea again, Alex finished reading the report.

"She was tall."

"5 feet and 7 inches."

"She was young..." _Like me_, Alex thinks. She goes on. "Killed in her own four walls…That is new…but it is his sign, his style."

"He had much more time to do what he did. It fits the profile of serial killers. They need more and more violence. He knows that everybody is looking for him. The whole city can't sleep because of him. The loud public outcry, the warnings and precautions after the preceding murders, made it more and more difficult for the murderer to explain his actions in public. With a victim in a private room he had enough time and rest, for far more extensive mutilation."

Alex shivers. "No one is safe."

"Please start locking your door behind you." Bobby pleads, recalling the night he unexpectedly showed up at her room.

"It was just that once. I was so involved in getting my bath ready I forgot." Alex smiles shyly.

Bobby blushes as the memory of Alex's wet, naked body floods his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicated to the five women, who were killed 1888 in London: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catharine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly.

Now I close the file from Jack the Ripper. No one knows who he was. There were a few men, who could be the killer, but no one ever caught someone for these horrible offences.

The last two chapters are pure fluff with Bobby and Alex. I hope you were interested in the Ripper cases, many more information in the www and your library.

**please leave a review**


	7. Their second night

**7.**** Their second night**

1888 goes and the New Year comes. Bobby and Alex have a lot to do. Other murders were committed and Bobby and Alex brought the murderers to justice, but Jack the Ripper didn't send them anything else. No letters, no dead women. They have no traces, no clues, nothing more.

It is a hard winter and Alex's room is freezing. She spends very little time there. It becomes just a place to sleep. The Yard is much warmer.

It is late on a Friday. Alex is on her way home. Bobby left the Yard early that day. Alex stayed late to do more work. She wants to show her superiors that she is a good Sergeant hopefully a better Inspector. But after nine no one else is left in the office, so she decides to go home. A storm has come upon London and she fights over a half hour her way through a wall of snow and hail.

Alex freezes bitterly and just as she feels she can't take another step, she realizes she's just a few steps away from Bobby's house. She enters the house and gets into the second floor. Nervously, she knocks on his door.

Bobby stands before her in a dark red housecoat with a book in his hand. He is surprised to see her. "Alex...oh you look awful. Please come in."

"It is so cold." she trembles. "I don't think I can make it home in this storm..."

Bobby opens his door wider, so Alex could enters his hall. He takes her drenched coat and hangs it on a coat rack in the hall.

"Come, stand by the fireplace. Here the first door left." Bobby leads Alex to the den.

"You have your own library." Alex notes astonished as she makes her way to the big open fireplace. This is the first time she has been inside Bobby's apartment. Bobby's living room is filled with book shelves. Only two big armchairs stand before the fireplace with a small table stacked with more books and a lot of newspapers on it.

"Get out of your clothes, before you get ill. I'll get you a towel and something to change into." Bobby hurries out of the room.

He returns shortly, a towel in one hand a long flannel shirt in his other, Alex stands before one of the shelves with a book in her hands. She was in the process of removing her Jacket and vest, but was distracted by 'The great Murderers of the 19th Century'.

Bobby smiles as he steps up behind Alex. He lays down the shirt and he touches her carefully. Gently he dries her hair. Alex closes her eyes and lays the book on the table, as Bobby opens the buttons of her wet shirt. Alex takes a deep breath, as she feels Bobby gently pull her shirt over her shoulders. He hesitates a moment before he undoes her moist bandages and tenderly dries her bare skin with the towel. It seams to glow in the light of the fire.

"Bobby" Alex gasps as she realizes she is half naked and Bobby's lips gently press against the back of her neck.

Bobby slowly kisses his way up and takes her left earlobe in his mouth and sucks on it. She feels his hot breath on her bare skin and trembles. He nuzzles his face in her hair and his lips caress the spot behind her earlobe. Alex leans against him as her legs grow weak. Millions of butterflies enter her stomach. Bobby's warm hands run seductively over the swell of her beautiful breasts and her flat belly. As Alex starts to groan, Bobby turns her around to face him. While Bobby lowers his head, Alex gets up on her toes and his lips find hers and her arms encircle his neck.

They kiss each other tentatively with their eyes closed, both of them afraid this is a dream. Reaching up, Alex covers Bobby's face with her both hands, spreading her fingers along his cheeks and stroking with them tenderly. Bobby reaches down, one hand of her small of the back, the other in her golden hair, pulling her even closer. The kisses are light and slowly become more and more passionate. Bobby spreads Alex's lips with little pressure from his own. Now he can finally taste this woman. She is so sweet and warm. As their tongues meet, a rush of emotions courses through him.

"De…delicious." he moans into her mouth. This was better than any of his dreams of her.

As Alex feels Bobby's solid tongue over he lips she carefully parts her lips and it enters her mouth warily. Everything is so new, so exciting. Alex feels her knees start to give out once more, but Bobby holds her safely in his arms.

While Bobby's hand wanders over Alex's back, she opens Bobby's housecoat. Under it he is in his pyjama pants. She snuggles against him tightly, their embrace becomes closer. Alex's sensitive nipples push hard against Bobby's bare chest.

Although there burns a fire deep in Alex's belly, the cold air causes her to shiver. Bobby feels her discomfort. "Come into my bed and I will warm you." and Bobby un-buttons Alex trousers and pulls them down. Now the woman of his heart stands practically naked before him, her thin underwear, which glues on her perfect bottom and her so long legs, the only thing between them.

"You are so beautiful." Bobby says as he lifts her in his strong arms and carries her into his dark bedroom. There he lays Alex carefully in his huge four-poster bed. He slowly removes her panties and admires her beauty, before he quickly undresses himself and climbs into bed next to her.

Alex can't believe she's laying in Bobby's bed, her head in the soft pillows. She watches him as he climbs into the bed. Bobby is so strong and tall. Her breath falters, as he lays next to her and pulls a large down comforter over them both.

Affectionately they start to kiss each other again. Bobby slowly moves his large frame over Alex's smaller one until she is enveloped in his warmth. Alex trembles with desire as she feels Bobby's hands gently caresses her breasts and slowly move down her hips.

"It is my first time." Alex whispers in the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I am mean, but thus you will like the last chapter even more.

**please leave a review**


	8. From Hell to Heaven

This is the last chapter of From Hell. First I want to thank: untapdtreasure81 (Larissa), cifan, LeaveIt (Trace), Metisse (Marsha), Dani316, WinchesterPhantom (Winy) and RhonaG for all of your kind words. You made me feel happy. And also a big thank to everybody who alert, C2 and favoured the story too. Please feel my arms around you.

* * *

**8. From Hell to Heaven**

"It is my first time." Alex whispers in the dark.

Bobby hesitates. It never occurred to him that Alex had never been with anyone else before him.

"Do you want to stop?" he asks gently.

Alex shakes her head. "No, I want this…I want you. Please go on."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asks, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

„Yes…I am sure you are the one. You are the right one, the only one." Alex declares. She lifts her head and starts to kiss Bobby again.

Bobby pulls away slightly. "If you need more time…it is okay for me. I am happy just to hold you in my arms." he wraps his arm firmly around Alex's waist and rolls onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Alex lays on top of him with her head on his shoulder. Her left side covers Bobby's body. "We have all time of the world."

"I'm just a little nervous." Alex admits. She wants him so much, but everything was happening rather quickly.

"It's okay. We don't have to rush anything. I am happy just holding you in my arms." Bobby kisses the top of Alex head reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," Bobby says holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm just so grateful to have you here with me. I've been dreaming of you ever since...well, ever since that first night." Bobby whispers in Alex ear. "At first it was just pure lust. But then...after working with you, being with you every day...I started to really care for you. You understand me. You...accept me and you complete me. It's been difficult for me to...to keep my distance from you. I can't touch you, although I need it so much. I can't hold you, although my whole body asks for that. Keeping your secret has been so important to me. I couldn't let anything take you away from me."

Alex listens to his confession in disbelief. She had dreamed about this for so long but never believed it was possible that Bobby shared the same feelings for her. "You won't lose me even if someone does find out. I'm yours, Bobby." Feeling safe and secure in his arms, Alex falls asleep as she listens to the steady beat of his heart.

**-xXx-**

As the next morning begins and a pale rosé enters the sky, Alex wakes up. She is wrapped in Bobby's arms, laying on her side with his legs entangled with hers. She feels so safe and warm with her back pressed against Bobby's chest and belly. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Alex smiles as she feels Bobby stir from his sleep and pull her more tightly to him. He places a light kiss on her shoulder.

Bobby awakes with Alex in his arms. The scent of her hair stirs his desire. He wants her so much but he waits for her to let him know she is ready.

As Bobby starts to pull away from her slightly, Alex turns her head to look at him. "I'm ready, Bobby," she says softly.

He gently kisses her shoulder and neck, making his way to her lips. "Are you sure?" he asks, pulling her tightly against him once more.

"Yes" she whispers. "Please go on."

Kissing her shoulder once more, Bobby gently turns Alex onto her back and holds himself above her. Gazing into her eyes he sees no hesitation or doubt. 'We'll take it slow. Tell me if I'm moving too fast or if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, Bobby. I want you." Alex reassured him with a passionate kiss.

Bobby feels his body react to her but holds himself back. He gently kisses her on her cheeks and works his way down to her jaw. Alex throws her head back to give Bobby full access to her throat. He relishes the taste of her, as he kisses and licks her throat. His left hand moves slowly to caress her breasts. Her nipples react to his ministrations, as he kisses and licks his way down her neck and shoulder to her breasts. Alex's breath quickens, as Bobby's tongue licks over her sensitive and now erect nipples, while his hand moves down to her hip. He watches her carefully as he moves his and between her legs.

"Is this all right?" he asks, not wanting to rush her.

Alex can't find her voice. She licks her lips and just sits up a bit in order to see better what Bobby does. She spreads her legs a bit wider.

"I take this as a yes." Bobby smiles. Alex silently nods as she reaches up and caresses his face.

Bobby moves his face closer to Alex's as he watches her expression to help guide him. He wants to look into her eyes, while he spoils her. He takes one finger and slowly moves it from her nose, to her lips, over her chin and her throat. His finger slides between her so pretty breasts and stops at her belly button. Bobby decides to come back and circles one round around both rosé nipples before he gets deeper. He hesitates for a brief moment before sliding it back down to her silky curls. Gently he eases it between her folds and Alex can't look at it furthermore. She throws her head back and all of her breath leaves her lungs, as she feels Bobby's exploring finger slowly sliding inside her. The fire inside her grows.

"Please open your eyes for me. I wanna see what you feel."

Alex complies and gazes up into Bobby's dark brown and lovely eyes. He strokes so slowly over her clit, causing Alex to moan loudly and arch her back, pressing herself more firmly against him. Alex loses all control. Her eyes open wide as Bobby covers her mouth with his, she groans like she never did before.

As his index finger penetrates her, Alex gasps. She cries and sobs his name because of desire and lust.

Her body is on fire, as Bobby kisses her deeply. Slowly moving his finger deeper, he stops and kisses and licks his way down her soft body, following the same path his finger had traversed earlier. Her sense heightened with desire, she feels every little touch. She closes her eyes and groans, as she feels his tongue on her, greedily tasting her and driving her closer to her orgasm.

Sensing that she was ready for him, Bobby repositioned himself on top of her. "Are you really sure?" he asks her one more time.

"Yes" Alex whimpers and pulls him into a kiss as he slowly enters her.

**-xXx-**

"How do you feel?" Bobby asks quietly, after he catches his breath again. Sex had never felt this good for him and he hoped it was as good for Alex; that it didn't hurt too much. Slowly he strokes her back with his long, elegant fingers.

"Like a woman...like a real woman." Alex whispers back. Her head rests on Bobby's chest. She can't put into words what she feels after finally being with Bobby the way she dreamed all these past months.

"Now you are mine." Bobby whispers back.

"Did it hurt much?" he asks hesitantly. Bobby knew it was inevitable but he hated causing her any pain at all, ever.

Alex lifts her head and looks into Bobby's eyes. "Only a little…at first…" she admits. Alex smiles to reassure him "...and then…it becomes...wow...I have no words to describe what happened after. I never imagined it could feel so good. That it is like…this..." She blushes and smiles shyly, because of her lack of experience. "...how do you feel?" she asks to deflect his attention and draws with her fingers little circles on his chest.

"I was a little nervous…I…I was never the fir...I mean I've never…been with…with a..." Bobby stutters.

"...a virgin?" Alex finishes his sentence and Bobby nods. Deliberately she asks: "Was I too…too passive?"

"No!...god no. It was wonderful…magic. You were perfect. Sex has never been that good before. I can just imagine how much better it can get with practice," he says serious, but blinks with his eyes.

"You want to do it again?" Alex asks, feeling grateful and relieved that Bobby had enjoyed himself as much as she had.

Bobby smiles. "Oh yes, again and again and again. Only with you... for the rest of my life."

**the end**

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you enjoy my end, but I want to share my thought with you. After I end the story, I got these ideas. I didn't work them out, because I love the end I did.

_Alex stands up, while Bobby sleeps. She walks through the apartment and enters the third room. Bobby told her after their lovemaking, that this was his old children's room (it could be again a children's room, hehe). The apartment is from his parents. He takes it, after they died. Now in this room, he has his laboratory in it. (but he will be fine, if Alex room under the attic becomes his new laboratory._

_  
And there Alex finds a lot of interesting things, a womb and a kidney too. She turns around and sees Bobby behind her; with a knife...he is the Ripper._

Okay I know, very scary and crazy...but I can't make Bobby as the Ripper. He is one of the good ones. I love the love between Alex and Bobby too much.

**please leave a review**** and thanks again for taking the time to read From Hell**

**Antje**


End file.
